<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by CaffeineandCoffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261963">Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineandCoffins/pseuds/CaffeineandCoffins'>CaffeineandCoffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: dramione_duet, Community: dramione_remix, Dramione Remix Fest, F/M, The Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Dramione Fairy Tale Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineandCoffins/pseuds/CaffeineandCoffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are finally together...but perhaps not in the way they (or we) may want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place quite a few years after the war, and no events from the original books have been changed. Personally, I think this story is one of the most realistic Dramione scenarios that's possible without tweaking anything in the original books. But that's just my opinion. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~💔~💔~💔~💔~💔~</b>
</p><p>He walked slowly, pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders to guard against the late evening chill. The graveyard was always cold at dusk, and today it was shrouded in mist, making the place seem gloomier than usual. Damp grey lichen hung eerily off ancient tree trunks like lurking Dementors, and dark clouds rumbled ominously overhead, promising rain.</p><p>Stopping in front of the rusty gate that marked the entrance to the Malfoy Mausoleum, he muttered the required incantation. The gate creaked open, allowing his tall frame to silently slip through. As it swung shut behind him, he made his way towards the lone grave that had been laid under the willow tree at the centre of the walled clearing. He pulled up the sleeves of his robe slightly, revealing solemn pearl grey gloves, and knelt to lay down a single black rose upon it.</p><p>As satin-clad fingers moved to smoothen out a crinkled petal, his gaze fell upon the plain headstone. The words rose up on the grey surface, dancing in his vision.</p><p><em>Here lies</em><br/><em>Astoria </em> <em>Malfoy</em> <em> (née </em> <em>Greengrass</em> <em>)</em><br/><em>1982 - 2019</em><br/><em>Wife</em>  <em>of</em>  <em>Draco</em>  <em>Lucius</em>  <em>Malfoy</em><br/><em>Pureblood</em></p><p>It irritated him, this insistence upon proclaming his late wife's blood status upon her gravesite, as if being a pureblood would, in death, ease all the pain she had ever gone through in life.</p><p>Draco Malfoy stood up silently. Astoria had not loved him, neither he her. All they had ever had between them was mutual respect, the degree of affection that comes with spending a lifetime together, and of course the inevitable pureblood status. Never love. Speaking of which...</p><p>
  <em>She's not here yet.</em>
</p><p>Right on cue, brisk footsteps made themselves heard, piercing the dense silence of the otherwise deserted graveyard. He heard the spell being chanted, the creak of the gate, and then turned just in time to see a figure come into view around the corner.</p><p>Nearly a head shorter, swathed in a sombre black cloak similar to his own, and with greying wisps of what had once been vivid golden brown hair escaping from her neat low bun, Hermione Granger Weasley made her way towards him. Her walk was brisk, her poise elegant, and her expression tired.</p><p>A small smile ghosted across his lips.</p><p>He held out his arms, and she walked right into them, releasing a soft sigh of satisfaction. Wrapping her in his embrace, he simply reveled in the feeling of her dainty hands on his back, her cheek resting against his chest. It had been far too long.</p><p>He dropped a light kiss on her hair. "You're late, 'Mione."</p><p>"I'm sorry," she breathed, almost inaudibly, from where her head lay on his chest. "Gin just wouldn't leave. And I had to practically threaten Ronald into going to work...he wouldn't hear of <em>that ferret </em>making all the arrangements." She chuckled softly. "Honestly, Ron is so childish. He still hates you, you know." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I don't see how it matters." Draco said dryly. "After all, <em>I'm</em> not the unfortunate Malfoy marrying into the Weasel family."</p><p>Hermione smacked his chest, laughing, but the sound did not hold much mirth. "No. Your son is." she replied, her voice breaking at the <em>your</em>. "How times have changed."</p><p>"Try and see it this way," He replied, trying to cheer her up a little even though his own heart was breaking, "At least our children got the happy ending we couldn't have..."</p><p>Hermione smiled sadly. "True enough. Ron is a dear friend, an old friend, and I <em>do </em>love him, but..." She looked up at him, her eyes speaking volumes.</p><p>"Scorpius and Rose are made for each other, love. I would rather see my son married to your daughter than further uphold the pureblood status that has only brought us sorrow." His tone was gentle. "Our children deserve that much."</p><p>She buried her nose in his chest, and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of his cologne washing over her like a caress. He could feel the slight trembling of her body in his arms.</p><p>"Are you cold?" He asked, frowning, moving to wrap the edges of his cloak around her.</p><p>"No," she said on a half-laugh, "Thanks to a certain blond git who bought up every single toy store in the wizarding world apart from my husband's because I once let slip that our finances were running low."</p><p>Draco flushed, glad that she couldn't see his face. He couldn't deny the absolute truth of that statement, but in his defense, he worshipped this slip of a witch he held in his arms. Besides, he had the money, and he had the means. So why not?</p><p>A small sigh shook him out of his thoughts. "I can't believe you'd do that for <em>me</em>." She mumbled, almost to herself.</p><p>"I'd do anything for you, Hermione. I love you."</p><p>The intense sadness in her voice, when she spoke, got to him like nothing else ever had. "I love you too. So much, Draco. So very much." She hugged him tighter.</p><p>"Shh, my darling..." Draco murmured into her hair. It crushed him to know what they both wanted and yet be so powerless to give it to her. He held her close, kissing her hair and inhaling the faint scent that was faded books and fresh ink and all <em>her</em>. That was the least he could do.</p><p>Flashes of a life that could have been passed through his mind's eye, each dream more painful and far away than the last. How differently it could all have turned out!</p><p>Him and Hermione, on a date at the Three Broomsticks. Kissing her under the stars. Playful witticisms exchanged. Intellectual discussions throughout the night. A proposal by the lake. Their wedding. Children. Perhaps Scorpius and Rose would have been siblings - he couldn't help the small smile that broke free at the thought. They would have grown old together. He would have loved her to the very end.</p><p>Silently, even as his eyes misted over, he gently took hold of her chin and tilted her beautiful face up towards his own. Even in tears, she was breathtaking. He did not know what he could say to ease her pain, so he did the only thing he could do.</p><p>He dipped his head, bringing his lips to hers.</p><p>Kissing her always felt like the first time. She melted in his embrace, her soft lips moving in sync with his. It was slow and passionate, every emotion speaking. Her hands fisted the material of his shirt, and she angled her head for better access. He took his time, pouring all his pain, all his regret into the kiss, breathing a silent apology. Only when his hand slid into her hair, making her bun come loose, did she finally let out a soft chuckle and gently break away. "Poor Astoria," she whispered, as if afraid to break the cocoon of their kiss. "Should we really be doing this over your dead wife's grave?"</p><p>He had to smile. "No. We shouldn't."</p><p>It was far too late for taboos.</p><p>She slipped out of his embrace, taking his arm as they began to walk. "We'll become brother and sister-in-law tomorrow." She said, sounding sad. Then she laughed, a weak sound. "How absolutely ironic."</p><p>Draco stopped. He turned her to face him and took hold of her face in both his hands. Looking deep into her eyes, molten silver burning into deep slate, he replied, "As long as I live, Hermione, I will never see you as a sister. I have given you up to another man - your beauty, your intelligence and your fire - and I will regret that as long as I live. But there is one thing I can do, and that is to love you unconditionally." He softly kissed her forehead, drawing her close. "And I will."</p><p>She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. "After all this time, Draco?" She was smiling.</p><p>"Always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is also on Wattpad in a combined set of stories called Decadent Dramione, where I use the same username as here on AO3. Characters are not mine (obviously). Please do not repost or republish my work without permission.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>